


A Part of Me

by kristsune



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Magic AU, but sometimes you need something a bit more, chirrut is very good, have to use a part of yourself to be able to cast a spell, i just really love magic, i like magic a lot okay, to get something important you have to give something important, usually its something small like saliva or skin or hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Baze is in trouble, Chirrut knows only one way to help him; to give up something important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing these two. I hope I did them justice.  
> This was inspired by a dream I had, which was just an weird vision of color draining from an iris in a really neat line animation. This just kind of happened. Also, the magic is inspired by the magic used in Warbreaker by Brandon Sanderson.  
> Feel free to stop by and say hello on [tumblr.](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/)

Chirrut looked down at Baze, at the expanding pool of blood around him, and knew he had only one option. There was a chance he could save Baze; he would have to use a significant amount of magic, and give a large part of himself, but he was pretty sure he could do it. 

He quickly pulled out the few things he would need from his belt pouch: small silver bowl, stirring rod, and he luckily had the dried arbor vitae he would need. Chirrut kneeled down, gathering some of the blood from the wound in Baze’s chest - the air bubbling out of it was not a good sign.  He started working faster, he needed to do this before Baze exhaled his last breath.

“Hold on, just a little longer for me alright? Just a little longer. Everything will be alright.” Chirrut whispered, fully aware that Baze could not hear him. 

He finished mixing the concoction, dipped his first two fingers in, and started to draw the appropriate runes on Baze’s skin.

With a last sweep across Baze’s forehead, Chirrut put the bowl down, and lifted Baze into a sitting position, placing their foreheads together. 

He began to chant in a hoarse murmur, desperately hoping he wasn’t too late. 

Chirrut could feel the magic working, so he kept his eyes open, hoping that the last thing he would see would, be his husband waking up.

First to go was color, bleeding out of his peripheral vision. Then it was the darks; blacks and greys fading, getting brighter. 

He kept chanting, it  _ had  _ to be working. 

Just as everything was getting too bright, bright enough where Chirrut wanted to shield his vision from it, he saw Baze’s eyes flutter open--

\--Baze opened his eyes to see Chirrut holding him close. He watched the color drain from Chirrut’s irises. He watched as his eyes changed from their beautiful dark brown to a almost sickly sky blue. 

Baze reached his hand up to place it on Chirrut’s cheek, “Oh, Chirrut, what did you do?”

Chirrut gave a watery laugh as a few tears leaked out of his newly blinded eyes, ”Oh thank the gods, it worked.” 

That’s when Baze noticed the blood staining his shirts. 

“Yeah, that’s what I did. I saved your ass.” Chirrut’s usual sass was tempered by his obvious relief of how well the casting worked.

Baze brought their foreheads back together, “Thank you.”

Chirrut brought his hand up to mirror Baze’s on his cheek, “Couldn't lose you, not yet”

“How are you going to work your spells now?” Baze asked, genuinely concerned. Chirrut was one of the best spellcasters this generation had seen.

“That’s why I’ve got you.” Chirrut smiled.

Baze was astonished, yet again, at his positivity. “I suppose that’s the only reason you’re going to need me now, isn’t it?”

“Of course not.” Chirrut paused briefly with a smile on his face, “Who else would I get to lead me around?”

Baze rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the fondness out of his voice, “If I know you at all, you won’t need me to lead you anywhere inside a week.”

Chirrut whispered, “I’ll always need you.”  
  
Baze smiled softly, “I know.”


End file.
